


Persona 5 New world Order

by TheGoldenBlizzard



Series: Persona 5 A new World Order [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Fanfiction - Fandom, Persona Series
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Original Character(s), Persona 5 Fanfiction, Persona fanfiction, persona - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenBlizzard/pseuds/TheGoldenBlizzard
Summary: Persona 5 new world order is about two other students who so happen to be transfers the same day as Ren amamiya. Instead of the story being told from Ren's viewpoint, This story is taken from the viewpoint of those two characters, as well as another familiar face as they travel the meteverse and infiltrate palaces for a similar goal.This story will feature a few brand new characters as well as cannon characters appearing here and there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its a little shorter than I wanted to be, but this is just the beginning. Future chapter will be longer. I also have drawn examples of the characters upon request as will have phantom thief styled ones soon as well.

“Oh come on mom, aren’t we there yet”, Sashi asked as she leaned against the car door. 

“Just a little longer Sashi. Your just as impatient even when you're not going to see us again for a whole year” 

“Mom, PLEASE, its just part of growing up. Yeah we’ll think about you guys every day, but don’t forget we have studies too. Im curios to see what kind of learning we’ll be put through. I heard the teachers are real hard asses.” 

“Language young lady!” 

“Sorry mom”, Sashi said as she took out her cellphone and began fumbling with it. 

 

At the entrance to Shujin Academy stood Atsushi Masato. The Younger brother of Sashi. He waited for his family members to finally pull up. He had been standing there for at least almost an hour. He and Sashi were transferring from their old school to Shujin academy, due to their parents getting jobs in the labs stationed in Shujin. They’ve been living in Japan for almost half their lives due to their parent’s transferring. “Ugh, where ARE they?” His question was answered by a familiar blue car pulling up to the school gate. 

“Yoohoo! Hey there son”, Mrs Masato yelled from the car window. 

“Oh my god”, Atsushi said as he covered his face with one hand in embarrassment. 

“Alright Kids, I'll come pick you up in a few hours and take you back to your dorms”, Mrs Masato said. 

Sashi exited the car. “Sup bro. Ready to get acquainted with these impending morons known as school kids?” 

“Honestly Sashi, at least TRY not to be too obvious. We’re trying to cover up our dislike of other humans”, Atsushi said Jokingly. 

“No promises. But let’s get in there already!” Both Masatos entered the school ready to explore Shujin academy. The moment they entered the school they got a rush of unnatural nostalgia. Perhaps it was just the cleanliness of the school, giving it a fresh air that they smelled in their previous schools. There were students wondering the hallways conversing with each other. Some were buying snacks from vendors, while others were simply trying to get to their next class in time. “Well, the school looks pretty nice. Come on, lets go see the first teacher....um...Kawakami?” 

“Yeah that’s the one. I heard she’s pretty nice, but she always looks tired for some reason. Guess that’s the life of a school teacher huh”, Atsushi replied. They both made their way to the second year floor, and to the classroom, but it would seem Mrs Kawakami was already preoccupied with two students. “Oh! Looks like that might be her? But she’s scolding some student!” 

 

Kawakami could be seen lecturing a black haired boy, and a yellow haired boy. The yellow haired boy leaves the area, but the black haired one stays behind. “Honestly Amamiya, you should try your best not to associate with Sakamoto...he’ll only get you into to trouble, and frankly that’s the last thing you need. Honestly, it’s the last thing I need too. Now get on into class, and get ready to introduce yourself”, she said as she pointed to the classroom door. The Amamiya kid went in as she instructed. Now where are those OTHER two transfer students. I hope their not trouble makers either....principle kobayakawa just won’t give me a break....putting THREE transfers into my class. 

“I take it that’s our chance to step in huh”, Sashi asked. 

“Yeah, lets get it over with. The siblings stepped up to an increasingly irritated Kawakami. “Hello...Ms Kawakami, right? We’re the new students! From the sounds of it, not the only ones?” 

“There you are! Why is everyone so late today? Ah never mind, I guess you two may have a better reason than the other two. Atsushi Masato, and Sashi Masato right? It’s the first time I've had a pair of siblings in the same class. Just please don’t think that gives you the right to goof off. Come on in, and introduce yourselves to the class.” 

 

 

“Hello, My name is Ren Amamiya. Please take good care of me”, the black-haired student said. 

Many student around began making weird comments. “Oh, he’s the one with the criminal record?” “Watch out, he might be dangerous!” “Ugh, he looks like he might punch me if I look at him wrong. I hope he doesn’t sit next to me.” 

“Please take your seat over there behind Takamaki”, Kawakami said as she pointed at the desk behind a blonde-haired girl. “We have two more students, class. Please introduce yourselves. Ren jumped in surprise. He didn’t know that there would be other students being introduced today. 

Atsushi stepped up to the chalkboard. Yo....Im Atsushi Masato. My sister and I are from America. We moved here when our parents got a job at the lab here.” 

“And I’m Sashi Masato. I’d say its nice to meet you, but I don’t quite know you yet”. 

Again, more comments came across the classroom. “Foreigners? What the hell!?” “What brings them all the way out here?” “That Sashi chick sounds like a real bitch. I hope she doesn’t sit next to me.” That last one Sashi heard quite clearly...needless to say it would not go without retaliation. 

“Ok, we have one seat behind Moishi there, and one over there diagonally from the other new kid, Amamiya. Please take those”, Kawakami said as she pointed at the seats. 

Sashi walked by the desk of the person with the “bitch” comment. “Say anything like that again, and I wont be the only one ‘wearing’ these shoes”, she said to the guy as she walked by. She said it quiet enough so that the teacher would not hear, but just enough for the student to hear. He quickly sat up in his seat in surprise. Atsushi sat in the seat diagonally from Ren. 

Kawakami took a step up to the board, and prepared to start the lesson. Ok, if you all would be so kind as to share your books with the new kids on just for today, we can get on with the lesson. The students were hesitant, but reluctantly shared. “What a nice welcome....”, Atsushi said sarcastically, before a student offered his book to him. 

“Yeah...I know right”, Ren replied. His voice seemed to lack emotion, making it hard to tell how he was feeling. 

Atsushi felt a his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he took it out and looked at it, there was an app open. It was a red eyeball sort of logo. “I don’t recall downloading this....”, instead of deleting it, he let it be. He wanted to look at it later to see what it could be. 

 

 

The bell rang, and class let out. “Holy crap, that day felt long! Didn’t help people kept staring at us”, Sashi said. 

“Yeah...you’d think we’d be used to it by....hey, you hear that”, Atsushi stopped both himself and Sashi. 

“So Ann, did you consider my offer? Im sure it would benefit you and Shiho greatly”, A tall muscular man with mop like hair said. 

“I...I don’t know, I don’t feel too well. I’ll get back to you tomorrow”, a golden-haired girl said back to him. Upon closer inspection it seemed to be the same girl that sat in front of Amamiya. Her voice sounded uneasy, as if she were upset. She quickly took off leaving the tall man behind. 

“Tch....”, he said to himself as he turned and walked towards Atsushi and Sashi. 

“Atsushi thought quickly and pretended to be in a conversation with his sister. “So, I’m thinking its going to be really fun you know. I heard other people were going”. 

Sashi was confused at first but she quickly caught on. Oh...Oh yeah! We should look into it!” 

“Oh hello...you two must be the other new students. Three new transfers in one day huh? They call me Kamoshida. I’m the P.E teacher...if I recall you both are in my class tomorrow right”, he asked. 

“Yeah...I’m, Sashi...and this is my brother Atsushi”, Sashi said. Kamoshida eyed her up and down in a strange manner. Almost like he was checking her out...perhaps it was just her imagination? 

“Um....yeah...pardon me but we have to go now”, Atsushi said as he walked past Kamoshida. Sashi quickly followed behind him. 

“Alright, you two stay out of trouble. See you in class tomorrow”, Kamoshida said as he waved at the two. 

 

 

Atsushi and his sister stepped outside to wait for thier mother. She should be here to pick them up any minute now. “Im telling you, that KAMOSHIDA man gives me the creeps! I don’t like the way he was looking at me.” Suddenly Atsushi’s phone made a noise. 

“Are you sure he was looking at you in that kind of way...we get strange looks often you know, with us being foreigners and all”, Atsushi said as he fumbled with his phone. The weird app was still there, but something seemed different about it. 

“Yeah that’s true...but if he does it again I'll report him, and I expect you to be there to back me up.” 

“Alright, alright. You know sometimes you can be a real queen.....” 

“Yeah right! If I was a queen I'd be living in a fabulous CASTLE instead of this crowded rat’s nest.” Again, Atsushi phone pinged. 

“Well, get used to it sis. This is gonna be our school for the next two years...after that it all depends on effort. So get used to the name SHUJIN ACADEMY...” Just then, the phone spoke. It said “Destination found. Beginning navigation!” Everything around began to change, as he the world itself began to turn fuzzy. Within seconds, everything was much darker. 

“Hey...when did it get so dark Atsushi? She looked around quickly...and the first thing she noticed, was that they were no longer in front of the school...but instead they were in front of a huge colorful castle.


	2. Not in Kansas anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two stumble into what appears to be a castle. Was it a festival of some sorts...but that cant be. Things seem a little to real....

“Is this...some kind of street show or something? When did they set THIS up? Damn people here move fast”, Atsushi said as he eyed the castle up and down. The castle looked like something straight out of a videogame. 

“Come on Atsushi, surely that wasn’t there before. That looked like a school when we walked out of it i’m SURE of it! Is there some kind of hallucinogen going around in that school or something? Maybe I fell asleep at my desk?” 

“Well, I know im not a dream, so if I had to pick I would go with the first one...though even that sounds unlikely. What should we do? 

“I say we just keep walking. Pretend we didn’t see it.” 

“Thats going to be hard to do. Aren’t you at least a BIT curious about what’s inside”, Atsushi said as he walked towards the castle. Sashi quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. 

“Other than the SCHOOL we literally just left out of?” 

“Well, it also looked like a school a minute ago...and now it looks like a castle. Come on, just a quick peak”, he said before running up to the castle entrance. Sashi quickly followed. 

 

 

“Are you freakin kidding me? There’s no way someone could have set this up in a few seconds....this has GOT to be a dream”, Atsushi said. The two looked around and saw that the entire school really did look like the inside of a fairy tale castle. There were gold chalices everywhere, stairs that looked like they went on forever, and expensive looking suits of armor. One of the most noticeable things however, was a picture of a familiar teacher at school. Hey Sashi look! That picture! 

“Thats....thats that Kamoshida guy right? The gym teacher? What the hell is he wearing”, Sashi asked. But before they could think about it, they heard voices from a few rooms to their right. 

“Capture them! Don’t let them get away”, A gruff voice said. It sounded strange...as if it were distorted. 

“Wait, what!? Who said that”, Atsushi asked. He and Sashi both peeked out an opening that led to another room. To their amazement, they saw an army of moving armor! It would seem they were chasing someone, but who else was there? “S-sashi! People in armor? What is this some kind of medieval play or something?” Just then, something zoomed past one of the combatants. It was much too fast for either of them to see, but whatever it was, it knocked the helmet right off of one of the soldiers. 

“Atsushi.....there’s nothing there......theres nothing there! That suit is empty”, Sashi shouted. Unfortunately, this drew the attention of some of the guards that were in combat....not only them, but another distorted voice called out. 

This voice seemed a little more familiar. “Voices? More intruders? I’ve had enough of these peasants!” Sashi and Atsushi looked to the top of a staircase, only to see the very man they saw in the painting. It was Kamoshida....and he was half naked, and wearing a red cape. He had piercing yellow eyes for some reason. His eyes locked on to theirs for but a breif moment, before Atsushi and Sashi quickly hid behind the wall in the next room. However, he had already saw them. “You three minions! Go get those rats”, he shouted. 

“What? Is someone else here? What the hell”, a voice said. It sounded like a child of sorts....but... 

“What!? Mona who the eff is it”, another voice asked. That voice sounded a little more vulgar. 

“How the hell should I know Skull!? We’ll find out later, focus on the fight! Sounds of clashing could be heard, as well as explosions. 

“Atsushi, when he said get those rats....”, Sashi began to ask. 

“Something doesn’t seem right about this sis! Lets get out of here”, Atsushi yelled as he grabbed Sashi’s arm and sprinted towards the exit. The suits of armor were in hot pursuit, chasing them mercilessly all the way back to the castle exit. For a second, it looked like the two were about to get away...but unfortunately for the two, reinforcements had arrived at the gate to assist that Kamoshida lookalike with whoever else was in the same room with him. 

“You are trespassers in lord Kamoshida’s castle. Surrender now, or you’ll be killed on the spot! “The suit of armor moved closer and brandished a spear in front of the siblings. 

“Woah woah! Take it easy there!...wait...maybe this is part of the attraction”, Sashi asked. 

Atsushi wasn’t so sure. This all seemed too real. “Y-yeah. S-so we just play along, right? Ok....well then we surrender.” 

“Good! Now you’ll be coming with us to the dungeon. Lord Kamoshida will deal with you then”, the guard said as he used the dull end of his spear to herd the two back into the castle. 

 

 

“Hey! This isn’t funny! We’ve been in this cell for an hour...I think. I don’t know, my damn phones not working”, Sashi said as she fiddled with her phone. The time wouldn’t even show on it. It glowed, but nothing but a blank screen popped up. 

“Yeah, I can play along with pranks and all, but this is ridiculous! We gotta get back to our parents, their probably worried sick!” 

“Remain quiet! Lord Kamoshida has arrived. He will decide what punishment awaits those who tresspassers”, the guard said. 

Just then, the man from the top of the stairs emerged. The very naked man, who wore nothing but a cape, shoes, a thong, and a crown, came to the cell bars. “Tch! You idiots are supposed to STOP people from getting in my castle! First those two brats...and not these two brats...well, I can see one of them certainly has a bit more charm at least”, he said as he gave a perverted smile. 

Sashi took a step backward. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t look at me like that! Acting or not, I'll report you to the principle!” 

“What are you blabbering about? I can do whatever I want in my castle! I reign supreme here, and you two are but pesky trespassers....now lets see....you could be just as annoying as those other fools. Better safe than sorry! Execute them both! 

Atsushi took a fighting stance quickly. “Ok, look, this has gone on far enough! We really need to get home!” 

“And stay away from us, you creep!” 

“Then again, it would be such a waste to kill such a beautiful girl....I suppose I could have someone who might go well with my Ann. The more the Merrier”, he said again, giving the same creepy smile. “Tell you what! You become my personal toy, and your brother can live the rest of his days cleaning my castle like a good little peasant. Certainly, that’s better than the alternative”. 

“Screw this, we’re leaving”, Atsushi said as he made his way up to the bar in an attempt to leave. His efforts were blocked, by a shield to his stomach. “Ack! what the hell!? That hurt”, he yelled as he grabbed his stomach. 

“Atsushi! What do you think your doing to my brother!? You could have broke something” Sashi said as she ran up to Atsushi. 

“I TOLD you this is MY castle, and what I say goes. If you're going to be defiant, then im going to execute you here and now! Kill them”, he said as he pointed at the two. 

“Sashi, I don’t think this is a play...or a festival or whatever. These guys are serious!” The guards came forward into cell. Without wasting any time...he thrusted his spear towards Atsushi. “Ah.....” he closed his eyes and waited for the stinging of impalement...but instead...he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see not a spear...but his sister standing in front of him....she had taken the spear strike into her stomach. “Saaaaashiiiiiiii!”


	3. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi awakens to a a magical ability...and he also gets unexpected help from a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really need to make these longer. I just get so excited to post them, plus I wanted to leave this particular chapter on a cliffhanger

“Sashi! Sashi oh god no! What have you done”, Atsushi shouted as he fell to his knees and grabbed his now grounded sister. 

“Tch. What a waste! Taking a stab for a wretch like you. All she had to do was do as I said…..oh well…I still have my Ann so its no big loss! Don’t worry though you’ll share a similar fate next. Guards! Dispose of him this time” Kamoshida yelled as he pointed. Without hesitation the guards stepped forward 

“Sashi! Sashi you…” Atsushi said as he held onto his sister. For the first time in many years…he was afraid…but not too much for his life. He was afraid he'd lose his sister. She laid there bleeding before his very eyes. She was still conscious but seemed to be in a lot of pain. Just when it seemed like this would be their final resting place, Atsushi began to feel something. His head began to hurt! It like his brain had caught fire or something. He grabbed his head and yelled. What was happening? Suddenly….a voice began to speak in his head. 

“This cruel game of king and peasant…..will NOT be your downfall monsieur! Your sister....she is in dire need of your help. Will you not stand and repel this cad?” 

“I....I cant....”, Atsushi said as he shouted whilst still holding his head. 

“You CAN! I will grant thee miraculous power! Doust thou wish to save thy sister and carve a vengeful path through this ‘man’? 

“Yes……YES! I will obliterate you Kamoshida” Atsushi shouted as he finally let go of his head 

He looked back down towards the guards…but now he was sporting something new….a mask that covered his eyes. His eyes were now fierce! Filled with the anger of a cornered feline...fangs bared and claws popped. 

The strange voice spoke again. “Now shed your mask in rebirth!” 

Atsushi reached for his face and placed his hands on the mask…..he tugged on it….and tugged even though it felt like he was ripping his very face off…but he had to get it off. An overwhelming urge overcame him to get that mask off even at the cost of his own flesh. With all his might, he ripped the mask off of his face! 

“W-what? This again!? Not him too”, Kamoshida yelled. 

The dark green flame around Atsushi swelled, wiping away the blood running down his face. Again, the mysterious voice spoke, but this time it showed itself. “I am Flambeau! You can call me the magic pilferer! 

“Fambeau...Flambeau. HAHAHAHAHAH! I like it! Lets clean house”, Atsushi said with a smile. 

“Indded! Allow me to share my power with you. Flambeau raised his wand high into the air and pointed it at one of the guards. Suddenly, a green flame shot out and set the guard ablaze, obliterating it into a small shadowy mist. 

“No! What’s going on here!? Why are these peasants so troublesome!? Deal with him”, Kamoshida yelled before running out of the cell. 

“Oh he sure runs fast. I guess he really is an athlete afterall huh”, Atsushi said. 

“You will NOT impede our lord. You’ll die here”, The guard said. He shook rapidly and sunk into the ground. He then rose and into a whole different form. He now looked like a half dead horse. (Kelpie) 

“Now Monsieur, use your staff”, The tall cat like ghost behind Atsushi said. 

Atsushi was confused at first, but he opened his hand and out of nowhere, a brown staff with a horned skull at the end appeared. “Oh my! That’s just my style! Now take this!” He smashed the kelpie on the head, inflicting great damage. 

The horse hit the ground hard, but it didn’t seem to give up. “This isn’t the end! I wont let you disturb Kamoshida. Haaaarraaah!” The enemy let out a high-pitched noise, and several other Kelpies joined the fray. 

“Neat trick...that’s a lot of horse though”, Atsushi said sounding somewhat unsure now. There were now 8 Kelpies in front of Atsushi. 

“Now begone! Three of the kelpies fired a strong wind towards Atsushi. Instead of blocking, he quickly shielded his downed sister from the blast. The wind was strong enough to force both of them into the wall. 

Monsieur are you alright”, the Flambeau asked as he flew behind Atsushi. 

“We’re just getting started....”, Atsushi said as he stood up. Flambeau smiled at Atsushi’s courage. But could he take on all these enemies? One by one, the Kelpies moved in towards Atsushi. 

One of them prepared another attack, but it had suddenly burst into a white light. “W-what!? Whose there”, one of the Kelpies asked. 

“What was that? Who....”, Atsushi looked around, only to see another person standing behind the Kelpies. 

“Well well well, what do we have here? I have to say, this is getting increasingly interesting”, a person in a white suit and a red mask said.


	4. Meeting Goro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick scuffle, a friendly face escorts the two out of the palace....but it would seem that there's much more he would like to inform them about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sio I ended up changing the names. I just felt better keeping thier American names. Atsushi is now Zack, and Sashi is now Jasmine.

“W-who is that!? Where did he come from...and...he has one of these things too”, Zack yelled. 

 

“That's not important right now. From the looks of it, though you're not well informed of how this works. Either way, you’ll want to watch closely if you want to survive”, the boy in the red mask said. He raised his hand and another being appeared behind him. “Robin Hood!” The tall figure sent a beam of light at another Kelpie. That only left six of them. 

 

“The nerve! We must protect King Kamoshida”, the Kelpie yelled as he charged at the red masked boy. 

 

“My skills far exceed yours! Robin Hood”, he called out! The edge of the bow the figure had, grew into a shiny blade, and sliced the kelpie in half, causing it to dissolve. 

 

Zack balled up his fist and rose to the action. “I can't just stand here and watch!” 

 

“Monsieur, he he can deal with the enemy. Your sister! Use the healing power”, Flambeau said. He pointed his want over towards the downed Jasmine! 

 

“Heal? How do I do that? How can I heal her!? 

 

“Focus your power. Let the energy swell in your mind. Concentrate solely on cleaning a wound.” 

 

Zack did as Flambeau instructed, and focused his powers on the injury in Jasmine’s stomach. Just like magic, the wound began to heal. Even all the blood began to vanish. “It's working! Its working” Zack shouted. Jasmine was still on the ground. The wound had faded, but perhaps she was still in shock. 

 

“Interesting. Your Persona can heal! That could come in handy”, the boy in the red mask said. It would seem that after he had a run of the area, there were only two Kelpie’s left. “Show me what else you can do.” 

 

“Flambeau, lets use that...curse attack?” 

 

“We’ll do him one better. Concentrate on a tingling feeling! An instance where something might send a shock down your spine”, the ghostly cat said. 

 

“Alright! Tingling....tingling...tingling! Zap”, Zack said as he held out his hand. A burst of lightning erupted from Flambeau’s wand and crashed into the Kelpie, obliterating it. “Holy crap! That was lightning!” Jasmine was finally coming to, only to see her brother wearing a weird costume. She thought to herself that maybe she was just hallucinating. “What WAS that Flambeau? It was strong!” 

 

“An electric attack, also referred to as Zio. My power, is your power”, the persona said as he twirled his wand in front of himself. 

 

Only one Kelpie remained, but it didn’t seem like it was going to prepare an attack. In fact, it looked pretty hesitant “Just wait until lord Kamoshida hears about this!” He ran off down to the waters. 

 

“Flambeau, lets....” 

 

No, don’t bother. He won't be much of a bother anymore. We should leave for now, its quite dangerous in here”, the boy in the red mask said. 

 

“Fine, but when we get out of here, will you please explain whats going on here?” 

 

“Zack....I....”, Jasmine managed to stutter out. 

 

“You did something stupid and I love you”, Zack said as he hugged Jasmine tightly. The boy in the red mask began to lead the way back to the entrance. Occasionally they ran into another monster or two, but swiftly dealt with them. Others they managed to avoid completely. 

 

“They seem to be absent at the moment....those phantom thieves”, he said. 

 

“Who” Zack asked. 

 

“Oh its nothing. Just my mind wandering. The entrance should be right around here. You two must have caused a lot of trouble for the palace ruler to come after you.” 

 

“We didn’t do anything really! He hit on my sister, and when she rightfully didn’t want to give into that raging pedophile, he ordered his goons to off us. Luckily you showed up, or there's no telling what could have happened to us, so thank!” 

 

“Dont mention it.” 

 

He pulled out a cell phone and pressed a button on it. “Returning to the real world! Thank you for your hard work”, a voice over the phone said. Next thing they knew, they were all back in front of the school, but it was pretty dark out. 

 

“We’re back now? We’re actually back!? Oh thank god”, Jasmine said as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. 

 

“I have to ask you though um.....” 

 

“Zack! Zack Hughs. And this is my sister Jasmine Hughs”, Zack said as she pointed over to his sister. 

 

“Nice to meet you both! I am Akechi! Goro Akeichi. I can see you both are foreigners. What brings you all the way out here?” 

 

Jasmine stepped forward and took out her phone. Our parents got a job at a lab here, so we moved. They decided to have us attend school here too since we were already here. I guess they did that because they don’t know how long we’ll be here. If it wasn’t obvious, we’re from America.” 

 

“I see. You're quite a ways away from there. Do you like it here?” 

 

“Its a bittersweet thing. I feel more comfortable at home in America where nobody stares at us and questions where we’re from....but then again, its much brighter here! Plus there’s so much more to do”, Zack replied. 

 

“Indeed! I’m glad the transition for you two isn’t so painful seemingly. I myself want to visit America one day in the future. I’m glad the transition isn’t so hard on you...and now I have one last question for now and I’m sure this one would be obvious”, he said as he held up his phone and showed that strange eyeball symbol. The very symbol that Zack saw on his phone right before they got transported to that strange place. 

 

“Its that creepy eyeball thing, Zack! He has it too! Did you send it to him or something?” 

 

“No no, its nothing like that. The ones who possess this icon are the ones who can enter places like that of their own free will. I didn’t send it to you, but someone did.” 

 

“Why would they send my brother something so dangerous!? Are they out to get him or something!? 

 

“I haven't yet deciphered WHY we were sent these apps. I only know what they can do. Clearly someone sent them to us for a reason however. Its getting late and this isn’t the place to talk right now. Since you two are students here, I can assume you’ll be around. I’ll have to explain to you in a bit more detail later on.....Le Blanc...the small coffee shop not too far away from here. Meet me there tomorrow after school, and I’ll tell you what you want to know. This really only affects you Zack, but your sister has been there as well, so she is more than welcomed to come. Take care of yourselves until meet again.” Akechi turned and walked down to the school gate.” 

 

“H-hey! Ugh! Oh well, we’ll just have to se what this is all about tomorrow then? But still bro, can you believe this?! A whole other world...with just a push of a button! 

 

“Yeah...and like he said, its dangerous. I don’t even want to touch my phone anymore until im around him again at least.” 

 

“Speaking of which.....holy crap! 20 missed calls! All from Mom and Dad. Oh they’re gonna be pissed! Its already almost midnight!” 

 

“We cant tell them anything about this! They wouldn’t believe a word! I don’t know what we’re gonna do, but we’ll make up something.” As the two pondered what kind of excuse they could come up with to explain to their parents where they had been all day, Zack couldn’t help but remember those other voices he heard in that place. Two names they had used....Skull, and Mona.....who the hell were they?


End file.
